Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 34 (Cooperations and communities)
Cooperations and communities is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to be a firefighter with a pretended fire. *CHARLI practices her lifesaver drills. *TIM plays a drum, so Kathleen and Kellie can paddle at time on a dragon boat. *CHARLI goes for a paddle boat ride. *NATHAN tries to move a heavy block across his space. *CHARLI makes her body parts roll. *KELLIE lost her voice and Chats tries to guess what she wants her to know. *CHARLI's feet are tired and she gives them a rub. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a mermaid (Charli) and a whale (Nathan) that like doing water skiing together, but one day the whale gets stuck in a sandbank, so the mermaid asks a lighthouse (Kellie) for help as she shines her light to call a tugboat (Kathleen) and set the whale free. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E34.png Charli_S7_E34_1.png Tim_S7_E34.png Charli_S7_E34_2.png Nathan_S7_E34.png Charli_S7_E34_3.png Kellie_S7_E34.png Charli_S7_E34_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E34.png Trivia *A dragon boat is a human-powered watercraft. They were traditionally made in the Pearl River Delta region of China's southern Guangdong Province out of teak wood to various designs and sizes. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_boat Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Brave firefighter always ready as can be Slide down the fire pole; 1, 2, whee! Grab my firefighter hat; boots and jacket too Jump up on the firetruck; siren sounds Whoo! whoo! whoo! whoo! Roll out the fire hose and put out all the flames Pack up the equipment and head back home again ;Body move #01 Surf lifesaving drill takes a lot of skill Fast and strong as we march along Surf lifesaving drill takes a lot of skill Fast and strong as we paddle along ;Making music Let's go; let's go; we're dragon boat paddling Cutting through the waves like a speed boat ride Go, go, go; we're dragon boat paddling Working as a team; we're catching the tide Oh, let's go for a ride Oh, what a cool fun ride Let's go; let's go; we're dragon boat paddling ;Body move #02 Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of splashing water Splash as your legs go round Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water splashing Splash as your legs go round ;Shapes in space Let's move it; let's move it here and there Let's move it; let's move it right now Together we can do it; together you and me We can move it, move it easily Let's move it; let's move it, I'll show you how Let's move it; let's move it right now Move it Let's move it; let's move it here to there Let's move it; let's move it right now Together we can do it; together you and me We can move it, move it easily Let's move it; let's move it, I'll show you how Let's move it; let's move it right now Let's move it ;Body move #03 No Songlet ;Word play Words that rhyme are so much fun Words like bun and run and sun Rhyming words can help to show What Kellie wants me to know What Kellie wants me to know Words that rhyme are so much fun Words like bun and run and sun Rhyming words can help to show What Kellie wants me to know What Kellie wants me to know ;Body move #04 ;Sharing stories Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Ep about teams Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about lifeguards & lifesavers Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about dragon boats Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about rubbing Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about whales Category:Ep about skiing Category:Ep about lighthouses Category:Ep about tugboats Category:Ep about lights